Whenthe original resource was established in 1983 it was to develop and provide access to the vibrating voltage probe. However, over the past six years the use of this system has declined dramatically as interest has focused on identifiable ion transport and small single cell studies. There is another reason for the lack of interest in using this device. Despite rapid progress in its development in the middle eighties the current system has not evolved since the last designs by Carl Scheffey. Thus they are now some 10 years out of date and extremely cumbersome to use. Modern computing technology offers the possibility of streamlining this system and making it more easily available without continuous technical oversight. Although a feasible objective the use of this instrumentation does not warrant a high percentage effort from BRTP funds. However, we were approached in March by Adams of the engineering department in Merrimack College who expressed an interest in joining in a coll aborative effort to redevelop thissystem, Adams' expertise is primarily in theory so we do not expect rapid progress but rather regard it as a hopeful venture at little cost to the group which also provides him a basic training in the technology and signal averaging.